Santa Fe Fling
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Roger/ OC. What if instead of opening a restaraunt Roger opens the door to a new romance in Santa Fe? Will he stay with her or return home? Bad summ. good multi chapter. I tried it before but I edited it and now it's really good! Read/ Review/ Fav. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Santa Fe Fling Chapter 1:

I know that Roger's supposed to go to Santa Fe and then pretty much immediately return to New York City but I decided to make it as if he's there until a few days before Christmas so that this plot could fold out! Read/ Review, much better (and longer!) chapters to come! Thanks, enjoy!

A light breeze passed through the Villa Linda Park in Santa Fe, New Mexico. It shuttered through the blonde hair of a young man sitting on a wooden bench, a guitar in his hands. His fingers pinched the pick and ran it up and down the strings. He hummed a few notes and then played them, and then thought for a few moments about lyrics, and then whisper sang them as he played and then would sigh and shake his head and try again. Roger was defeated, he was staying in a hotel for now, and had been in Santa Fe for about 2 weeks. All he did was play his guitar and try to write a song. He had thought that being away from the stresses of Angel's death, and Mimi's drugs, and Mimi's sickness, and Benny, and his fights with Mark would help his inspiration but having them in the back of his mind only gave him writer's block. Roger watched a few woman pass by, reminding him of Mimi with her long flowy, curly dark hair, and smoldering eyes. He remembered the heartbreak that swam in them the day that he had left. He regretted leaving, and wished he could have faced his fears, and stuck by Mimi, and not be the coward he was. Roger thought of his friends and wondered how they were. He could only hope. "I can only hope." He muttered and gently played a few notes and then sung "I've missed you since I walked out, and you're all that I think about, I've missed you since I took the high road, and you're doing fine, I can only hope." He sighed "Disastrous." He muttered. All of a sudden, a face caught his eye that walked by and he shot his head up "Mimi!" He said but her face was nowhere in the crowd. "God Meems." He muttered sadly, she was everywhere. Because she was his everything. Roger took his pick and stroked some notes "You're my air, you're my dreams, you're my strength and hope, god I hope you know, you're my happy ending, you are my everything." He sung lightly. Something about all the songs we wrote just wasn't right. He put his guitar back in his case and flung his leather jacket over his arm and walked back to the hotel.

"Mr. Davis…" The small, brunette man at the check in counter said as he walked in.

"Hm?" Roger asked walking over.

"You have a postcard… from a .... Mark Cohen." He said, handing Roger the card over the counter. Roger took it

"Thanks" and headed to his room. He flung his jacket over the small couch and put his guitar on the floor and then his beeper went off. He groaned and slipped a pill in his mouth, followed by water and then sat down to read the card. The front of it was a photo of graffiti on a New York brick building, and read New York City across the top. Roger flipped it over and began to read

_**Roger,**_

_**I thought you'd like this picture, remember when we first moved to New York after high school and thought we were so cool graffitiying every building in site? Those days were fun. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, take your AZT man. Please tell me you're okay, I'm worried sick.**_

_**Love you man,**_

_**Mark **_

Roger sighed heavily again, he'd been doing a lot of that these days. He did remember when Mark and him would head out of their grungy apartment at night and spray paint in all of the alleys. He remembered they thought they were such cool rebellious kids, but they were such wimps. They'd pass the strip clubs and the junkies every night but were always to wimpy to try the drugs, until April came along. He missed those days. Roger thought about the sad significance of Mark's last line. "I'm worried sick." Roger was the one that was sick, not Mark but he knew that was exactly what worried Mark. Roger grabbed a postcard from the drawer, he sent a lot to his paranoid Mom and addressed it to Mark and the loft.

_Mark,_

_I've been taking my AZT, don't worry. I'm fine, and yeah those days were fun. Say hi to the gang._

_Love,_

_Rog_

Roger couldn't help but feel bad about Mark's constant kindness and caring. They had shared the heating, accusing argument before Roger left but they'd also had quite a few disputes over the phone, one always hanging up on the other. Like the one 5 days after Roger left. . . . .

_**RING! RING! Roger got up from eating his cereal and picked up the hotel room's phone. "Hello?" **_

"_**It's me Rog."Mark said. **_

"_**Hi man." **_

"_**How is it out there?" **_

"_**Nice restaurants, nice weather. It's good I guess." **_

"_**You guess?" Mark asked. **_

"_**It's not home." **_

"_**So come home." **_

" _**I can't Mark." **_

"_**She needs you, we all do Rog." Roger didn't say anything. "Withdrawal was hard for her with you by her side, can you imagine how hard staying clean will be for her with you gone!? Please Rog…" **_

"_**You don't get it Mark! I can't watch her die!" **_

"_**Maybe if you were here instead of running away you could help her get better, she just went into rehab, for you!" **_

"_**She shouldn't be doing shit for me, I'm not coming back." There was a small silence before Mark said gently**_

"_**I miss you." **_

"_**I miss you guys too, I'm sorry." **_

"_**Are you taking your AZT?" Roger didn't say anything, he hadn't taken it in 4 days. "Roger…" **_

"_**No I haven't?" **_

"_**Why the hell not?" **_

"_**I want to die." **_

"_**You don't mean that, go shove those pills down your throat and get your ass back up here." **_

"_**I'm not coming back Mark! It's too hard!" **_

"_**ROGER it's gonna be hard, you need to fucking man up and face this!" **_

"_**Don't you fucking tell me I need to man up, just go back to hiding behind that damn camera!" **_

"_**And you go wallow in your song lyrics!" **_

"_**You're not dying!" **_

"_**And if you would take your god damn medicine maybe you wouldn't be so close!" **_

"_**Bye Mark." Roger hung up the phone and opened his AZT bottle and shoved it down his throat. **_

And then there was the one from just 3 days ago…

**RING! RING! "Hello?" Roger asked. **

"**Hey." Mark said quietly. **

"**Hey." **

"**What are you up to down there?" **

"**Nothing." **

"**Yeah right, you can do nothing in New York too." **

"**I've already proven that theory Mark." Roger replied, and they both slightly chuckled. **

"**Please come home."**

"**I can't." **

"**You can." **

"**You don't get it Mark, watching the one person in the world you care about die! Watching them hurt themselves! You don't get it! She's the one person…" **

"**Nice to know you don't care about me." Mark said icily.**

"**C'mon Mark I didn't mean it like that…" **

"**Yeah you didn't, because the one person you care about isn't Mimi, it's not me either, it's you! You ran away for the sake of one person, yourself! You ran away so YOU wouldn't have to feel the pain! Now all of us are suffering!" **

"**Why don't you stop fucking worrying about me and go find a girlfriend, one that's dying, then maybe you'll get it!"**

"**I do get it, my best friend's dying!" **

"**And isn't it ten times easier having me gone and not having to watch me slip away!?" Roger yelled. **

"**NO! And it's not any easier for you being away from Mimi either! All you do is worry about her I know that!" Mark said back. **

"**No you don't know that! You think you've seen it all and that you know it all, well you don't because you've only fucking seen it through your camera lens!" **

"**Well you think you're the one that's always getting let down and hurt, like your life is the biggest fucking tragedy in the world! Well it's not, there's people with lives a lot fucking worse than yours Roger!" **

"**Shut up you don't get it Mark!" **

"**Yeah I do!" **

"**Look man, I'll talk to you later.." Roger began, trying to stay calm. **

"**Yeah you'll talk to me way later, I'll call you to tell you when Mimi's dead. Actually you know what? You're not even getting a call." And with that Mark slammed the phone down into the receiver. **

Roger didn't understand what he had done to deserve a friend like Mark, so forgiving and caring and felt so guilty for treating him the way he did. He grabbed his jacket off of the couch and headed out to the nearest bar.

MUCH BETTER CHAPTERS COMING! READ/ REVIEW/ FAVORITE!! THANKS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

At the first sip of his second beer Roger thought about Mark, and Mimi, and Collins and all of his friends back home. He could feel the memories and the guilt rushing like adrenaline through his veins. Roger remembered the night Mimi came to the loft with the candle, and how Mark helped Roger through withdrawal, and the first time Angel and Collins dragged him to Life Support, and the time he lost a bet with Collins and had to wear pink lipstick and nail polish, and the gang's celebration at the Life. Roger could only think of happier times and wishes he could swallow his pride and get enough dignity to return to them, _"Before it's too late."_ A voice in his head reminded him. Roger took a few more sips and then sighed heavily and set his eyes back on the TV screen and thought about the days of the Summer. Benny and Allison were in the Hampton's so Roger and Mimi hadn't had that issue going on, and she'd been really strong about the drugs and things had been perfect…..

_**Flashback…………………………………………………………………………………………______________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**Mimi! Are you home?" Roger called into her apartment as he walked in. He shut the door behind him. **_

"_**Coming!" She replied in her sing song voice, appearing from the bedroom. **_

"_**How was your audition baby?" She asked, kissing him sweetly. **_

"_**Great, I've got a gig set for Friday night!" He exclaimed. Mimi squealed and hugged him. **_

"_**Rog that's awesome! I'll see if I can get off work." **_

"_**You don't have…" **_

"_**I want to Rog, I love hearing you play." She kissed him again. **_

"_**So wanna go take a walk?" Roger asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Mimi quickly slipped into her shoes and Roger draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked down the sidewalk. **_

"_**How was your day?" Roger asked Mimi. **_

"_**Tough." She replied, referring to withdrawal. Roger pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. **_

"_**You're doing amazing Meems, I know you can do this you're so close." **_

"_**I love you." Mimi whispered. **_

"_**I love you too, more than you know." Roger said quietly back. Mimi smiled and jumped on his back, and he piggy backed her down the streets, running, jumping, spinning, listening to the sounds of her beautiful laughter echoing in the night. **_

As the hour got later in the bar more people arrived and voices swam around him as he sipped some more beer.

"Hey." A female voice said. Roger turned to his right and saw a young girl, about his age, next to him. She had wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes practically identical to Mimi's, so smoldering and gorgeous. She reminded him of Mimi, well then again he saw Mimi in everyone and everything nowadays.

"Hi." He replied simply.

"I'm Kim." Roger politely stuck his hand out

"Roger."

"Well Roger, can I ask what you're thinking so hard about?" Roger gave her a confused look. "I can tell, you're thinking really hard about something, what's up?" Roger looked at her for a few seconds before responding

"Stuff." Kim smiled at him

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone." She pleaded flirtatiously.

"Why should I tell you?" Roger asked in a just as flirty tone.

"Because there's probably nobody else who cares." She suggested. Roger chuckled, he hadn't chuckled in a long time.

"I'm thinking about my best friend Mark." He replied, she let him continue. "We uh used to live in New York City. Well he still does but uh I did with him and all our other friends, and my girlfriend." Kim's face fell but she kept listening. "One of our closest friends died, and things starting going sour with Mimi, my girlf… ex girlfriend. So I packed up and I left, just abandoned them. Mark and I were fighting when I left and we've fought over the phone, and I'm such an asshole to him and then I get a postcard from him, asking if I'm doing okay. Like, what kind of guy cares how someone's doing when they treat you the way I've treated him!? I'm such a cowardly jerk, and he's such an amazing friend and he makes me feel so guilty , and I can't believe I just told you all that." Kim smiled

"I'm a good listener." She replied, Roger nodded. "So you and Mimi…" Roger shook his head and Kim smiled slightly. "Wanna go for a walk; better than drowning out your sorrows in a bar." She said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"Looking for a cute guy to take a walk with." She suggested with raised eyebrows. Roger chuckled, paid for his drink and the 2 of them headed outside. "I grew up in the city." Kim said as they walked.

"I grew up in a yuppie suburb." Roger replied, grinning. Kim giggled

"Yuppie?"

"Oh I dunno it's this adjective me and Mark made up, it's like snobby and rich. Like our old friend Benny, he used to be really cool but then he married this rich chick and now he's all rich and stuck up and egotistical and… yuppie." They both laughed.

"Well then I guess I'm pretty yuppie in a way." Kim replied.

"Ah." Roger looked at her questioningly.

"I grew up in a penthouse in the city, limo rides to school, the whole shabang, rich Daddy, evil step mom, I'm quite the stereotype."

"You have no idea, I'm an ex junkie, starving wannabe rock star, who used to live in the East Village. I'm the stereotype, oh and now that we have each other's biographies down can I ask why a yuppie upper east side girl is asking the starving artist on a walk?" Roger asked, still being very flirtatious.

"Well you forgot to mention how hot you are." Kim replied confidently. He gave her a small smile and they kept on walking. "You're a musician?" She asked. Roger nodded

"Guitar. What do you do?"

"I work at this boutique down in one of the shopping centers, not nearly as exciting as you, ex junkie." Roger could tell she was pleading for the whole story.

"Long time ago, totally clean."

"So what's your secret?" Kim asked, smiling radiantly.

"What?"

"Your secret I can tell that you're hiding something. What is it?"

"_Oh you mean that I'm dying of a disease that I could easily give you if this little date goes any further and that I'm still in love with my ex? Nope no secrets here…" _

"I'm not hiding anything." Roger replied. "And since when do you know everything about me?"

"Well obviously I don't because you're not telling me your secret!" Kim exclaimed, gently poking his stomach. He laughed and remained silent. "Fine Mr. Mysterious." He smiled. "You're really quiet but you don't seem like the other quiet guys I know. It's like you have a totally different personality that's ready to burst but you're holding back."

"Are you like a psychiatrist because everything you've assumed about me so far is right?" He asked her.

"So you DO have a secret."

"Yeah."

"What is it?" He just smiled at her again. "Ro-ger! Tell me please I'll give you a kiss."

"Well I'm pretty sure you were going to do that anyway." Roger said, smiling. Kim nodded and gently touched his cheek, raising her face to his. His hand lightly rested on her hip and he allowed their lips to meet. "Hungry?" He asked, pulling away and pointing to a restaurant.


End file.
